Not All Friends Are Friendly
by divcon
Summary: Kurt thought it was safe to return to McKinley now that Karofsky has graduated but he was wrong. Someone wants him and no one will stand in their way. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For this story I have Karofsky being a year older than Kurt. I'm not really sure if that is what Ryan had planned but I needed it to be for this story. I have introduced some new characters. As for the rest of the characters, I do not own them but boy are they fun to play with. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please review. I live for reviews.**

**Chapter One**

Kurt sat in his car, his hand resting on the door handle. He knew that there was nothing to be worried about. Karofsky had graduated; he was no longer at McKinley. That was one of the reasons he felt safe returning here for his senior year. He also didn't want his folks to have the financial burden of another year at Dalton. They had told him not to worry but he knew he wanted to go back. He'd missed them all so much and he'd missed his family. Also, Blaine had gone to work in New York after he had graduated, so there really wasn't anything left at Dalton for him. When Burt had seen how serious he was, he and Carol had agreed. They had told him that they would contact Dalton and get the ball rolling. He'd hugged them both and then rang Blaine to tell him what was happening. Blaine had been very supportive when Kurt had discussed the move with him. He knew that Kurt had never really felt comfortable at Dalton. Being back at McKinley would be the best thing for him. After hanging up from Blaine, Kurt rang Mercedes and told her that he was coming back. She promptly screamed down the phone so loud that Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear. He waited for her to calm down before he started talking again.

That had been a month ago and now he was sitting here, hesitating. Just then there was a knock on his window, startling him. Turning his head, he saw Finn standing just next to his car. Kurt smiled and opened the door.

"Why are you sitting in your car? The bell's about to go. Come on dude, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"No I don't. Let's go Finn; this year is going to be our best year."

Locking his car, Kurt walked across the student car park and through the front doors with his brother to start his final year of high school. When he'd reached his locker, it was surrounded by his friends. Mercedes nearly knocked him to the floor when she hugged him. Britney was smiling and she handed him one of her hand-made cards. Santana patted his cheek while Quinn hugged him. The guys all high-fived him or patted him on the back while Lauren gave him a gentle punch to his shoulder. Looking around, he spotted Rachel quietly standing at the back of the group. He slowly made his way over to her; she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"You know that we are now competitors again. I'm not gonna just give you the solos. But I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." He whispered back. "And I will win all of those solos."

They were both smiling as they pulled apart, just as the bell went. Everyone agreed to meet up for lunch. Kurt gave Mercedes a final kiss before heading off to his first lesson. He settled back into the school routine easily. All his teachers were happy that he was back. The morning flew by and before he knew it, it was lunch time. As he left the classroom and joined the other kids in the hallway he took a deep breath, revelling in the feeling of safety. He wasn't scared to walk down the halls anymore. When he reached his locker, he put his books away, placed his fingertips to his lips and then placed them on the photo of Blaine that was stuck on the door. He then shut the door and headed off to the cafeteria. After he'd collected his food, he joined the rest of his friends. Mercedes pushed out the chair next to her, Kurt smiled and sat down. As he started to eat he was engulfed by the conversations going on around him. He just ate and listened until Rachel spoke to him directly.

"You know that we have some new members in glee don't you Kurt?"

"Yeah, Mercedes and Finn told me. How and when did Mr Schuester convince them to join?"

"Well, they were sophomores last year and when we placed at Nationals, most of them approached Mr Schue and asked to join. Of course he said yes and they started singing with us at the end of last year and they are still all keen to keep going this year."

"I can't wait to meet them all. Are they any good?"

"Well, not as good as me of course but then, who is? They are great to back us up but not to sing a solo, even though some think that they are."

Kurt smiled and looked at Mercedes who just rolled her eyes but then she whispered in his ear that Rachel was pretty much right. Just then the bell rang, prompting them all to stand up and throw out their rubbish before heading off to their afternoon classes. Once again, the time flew and Kurt was eagerly heading to the choir room. He'd been looking forward to it all day. Mr Schue was the only one in the room when he entered. Smiling he walked over and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Kurt. You've been missed."

"I missed all of you as well. It's good to be back. Don't get me wrong, Dalton was great but McKinley is home."

Their conversation was cut short when a large group of kids entered the room. Most of them were his friends but there were many new faces. When they'd all sat down, Mr Schue placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, encouraging him to stay with him, As soon as the others had quietened down, he spoke to them all and introduced Kurt to the newest members of New Directions. As he introduced each of them, they gave a small wave so Kurt would know who was who.

"Kurt this is Josephine Caldwell, Stephen Abbott, Crystal Brady, Jeremy Johnson, Richard Samson, Benjamin Hansel, Abigail Temple, Claudia Lewis, James Cutter and Jessica Maitland. Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He's returning to us after being away for some of last year."

"Mr Schue, why don't you now tell him what we prefer being called." Josephine said.

"OK, so in the same order Kurt, this is Jo, Steve, Crys, JJ, Rick, Ben, Abbi, Claudia, Jim and Jess. Happy now Jo?"

"Yes thanks." She replied cheekily.

Kurt smiled and waved at the group before quickly taking a seat next to Mercedes. It would be so different this year. There were so many new people. He'd have to wait and see what happened, he was sure that Mr Schue would be able to make it work. He sat back and listened as Mr Schue outlined what he wanted to do this year. Looking around he noticed that a couple of the new kids were looking at him; he smiled at them and nodded his head before turning his attention back to Mr Schue.

_He waved at me and he smiled as well. I know it was quick, but he must have seen me earlier. I mustn't let him down. Maybe if I'm subtle. I'll leave him a note. Although I'd better follow him tomorrow, find out where his locker is. Find out what he likes, which I'm sure is the same as me. I will make him so very happy._

When glee was finished, all of the new kids came up to Kurt, they all shook his hand, and some of them hugged him and a couple of them held on for a little longer than they needed to. Kurt politely excused himself and left with Mercedes and Quinn.

"Wow, some of them are pretty intense."

"Yeah, but they're keen and they're actually all quite nice. You'll like them, once you get to know them. Give them a chance."

"OK Quinn, I will. Now, who's up for a latte?"

Sticking out both elbows, he waited for the girls to link their arms through his before he headed off down the hall.

_He was so sweet, but once they started dating, he would have to ditch those girls. He won't have time for anyone but me. I will be his entire world and it will be perfect._

As they walked towards the front door, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Turning his head, he looked around but the only people he could see were the other kids from glee. Britney and Artie were just behind them; Santana and Sam were leaning on the lockers, lips locked and hands roaming all over each other until Mr Schue hurried them along; Rachel was walking behind Finn, watching him with such a look of love that Kurt actually felt sorry for her. He knew that Finn still loved her and he felt like kicking his brother and telling him to stop being an arse and to get back together with her. He knew none of his friends would ever hurt him so he shook off the feeling and tuned back into the conversation the girls were having. He'd missed hanging out with them. They were an odd trio: the out and proud gay; the big, beautiful black diva and the popular, gorgeous former head cheerleader, but they were great friends who loved each other and had been there for each other. Mercedes had been there for Quinn when the whole Finn/Sam saga had blown up last year. She had helped her through it all just like she had the previous year. Kurt led them to his car and opened the door for each girl before hopping in behind the wheel. As he drove past the front of the school, if he'd just looked up, he would have seen the person who'd been watching him.

_He has__ such a beautiful car, which was only right, seeing as he was so beautiful. Now I have his licence plate number. It's time for me to go home and download those wonderful photos that I took of him this afternoon. I'll just cut those girls out; they'd only ruin a beautiful photo of Kurt anyway._

Mr Schue watched as Kurt walked out of the front doors. He was smiling and laughing with Quinn and Mercedes. Will was glad, the last time he'd seen Kurt here at McKinley, he'd been pale, thin and terrified. Now he was happy and healthy and back amongst his friends. Looking around the hall, he hurried the remaining kids towards the front doors. Just as he was about to lock the doors, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Crys and Jo heading towards him.

"Sorry Mr Schuester, we were in the bathroom."

"That's ok girls. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sir."

Will locked the door behind them and started to walk to his office. When he reached the stairs he was surprised to see Steve coming down them towards him.

"Sorry sir, I left my biology research in my locker. I need it for homework. Have you locked the doors?"

"Yeah I have, come on, I'll let you out."

When they reached the door, JJ and Jim were there as well. Will just shook his head. Next time, he'd make sure they all walked out together. Opening the door, he watched the boys walk down the stairs. He stood and waited till they reached their cars. He could hear them saying goodbye. After they'd left the only cars in the lot were his, Figgins and a couple belonging to the cleaners. He knew that, because he was often here late. As he walked back to his office, he thought about the kids who'd joined glee. He was glad they had, there was so much more scope for the songs they could sing and on the plus side, he'd have enough kids to keep glee going next year once his senior kids had graduated. Sitting down at his desk, he finalised his lesson plans for the next few weeks.

After their coffee and chat, Kurt drove Mercedes and Quinn home, walking each girl to the front door. He then drove home himself. It was so good to walk inside to the sound of someone else in the house. When the screen door slammed behind him, Carol walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day back at McKinley?"

"It was great. I felt so safe and I realised how much I'd missed everyone."

"That's wonderful. Your dad will be home in about an hour. We'll have dinner then."

"OK, I'll just go make a start on my homework."

Grabbing his bag, Kurt headed off to his room. They had decided not to move house but to renovate. They had built another floor which had become Burt and Carols' retreat, it had their bedroom and bathroom; complete with a spa bath and a huge TV room. Most nights the boys had the lounge room to themselves. That meant that Finn had inherited Burt's old room and ensuite. Kurt got his basement room back to himself. Tossing his bag on the bed, he pulled out his French book, turned on his music and started his homework.

_The photo came out of the printer and was caressed lovingly. He was so beautiful and he needed to be told. Flipping the photo__ over, the words 'You are beautiful' were written with care on the back and a love heart was drawn next to it. Tomorrow it would be placed in his locker and he would know that he was loved._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews and the favourite adds. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully it won't take me so long to post the next one. Please review, even if it's just a smiley face. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurt was smiling as he walked towards his locker. His second day back was proving to be better than the first, if that was even possible. He was so glad to be back. When he opened his locker, the first thing he saw was a photo of himself, which going by the clothes he was wearing, was taken yesterday. Turning it over, he read what had been written on the back, smiling when he saw the heart. Looking around, he tried to find Mercedes; sure that she had given it to him. When he didn't see her, he shrugged and thought that he'd thank her when he saw her in glee this afternoon. Grabbing his English book, he gently placed the photo inside. Closing his locker, he headed off to his last lesson of the day.

_Watching him was addictive. His smile was beautiful. Seeing his eyes brighten and his smile grow bigger when he saw the photo was amazing. He had liked the photo, which meant that he liked the person who had sent it. Everything was perfect._

Kurt didn't get a chance to talk to Mercedes before glee. He hadn't arrived till ten minutes after it had started. His English teacher had wanted to talk to him. To discuss what work he had done whilst at Dalton. Kurt had rushed through a brief outline and before Mr Culver could ask any more questions he told him that he had to go, that he had to get to Glee club. Mr Culver had looked surprised but he had nodded. Kurt grabbed his stuff and ran to the choir room. He'd collect the rest of his things from his locker after practice. When he arrived the others were already singing. He silently mouthed an apology to Mr Schue and then sat down next to Crys, Abbi, and Jo. He listened for a moment but he soon realised what song they were singing, it was 'Wild World' by Cat Stevens. He wondered what this week's assignment was. When they'd finished, Mr Schue stood up and faced them.

"Well guys, that song was one of the many hits that Cat Stevens had. His songs catapulted him to iconic levels. His folk style songs made a huge impact on the popular music charts. And he's a great example of the assignment that we started last year which we will continue with this year. Now, iconic means many different things to many different people. They can be bands or singers who have had many hits and have lasted for decades or they can be one-hit wonders who just made the world take notice. Before we break up into our groups we need to place Kurt with one of the groups. Who'd like to have him in their group?"

Kurt was surprised to see that everyone had raised their hands. Crys had gone so far as to grab his arm. Kurt winced a little as her grip tightened, he tried to pull his arm from her grasp but she wouldn't let it go.

"Kurt can join us Mr Schue."

"I thought you girls had already started rehearsing your song. So maybe next time. I think Kurt can go with JJ's group."

"Yeah, that'd work out great. Welcome Kurt, I hope you like the band we've picked."

Kurt smiled at the other boys, while extracting his arm from Crys's tight hold. When he'd finally removed his arm, he stood up and joined the boys as he rubbed his arm. That girl had quite a grip. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Crys and Jo watching him, they seemed pretty intense and when they saw him looking at them, they smiled and waved. He waved back and then turned his attention back to the boys. He listened intently as they told him which song they would be singing. Kurt nodded his head, smiled and gave a little clap. He had always loved that song and the band was a favourite of his. He was excited to be doing it.

"So, Kurt, we'll have practice for this number every Tuesday and Thursday at my place. I'll give you my address before we leave. We'll practice from say 3.30 till 5.00 and we'll finish at 4.30 on a Thursday because we all have to go to work. We usually just head straight over to my place after school. Is that alright with you?"

"Um sure. So we'll have glee rehearsals on Monday and Wednesday and then group rehearsals on Tuesday and Thursday, yeah, that works."

"Great, we'll run you through the routine next week, seeing as Mr Schue wants to have glee every day this week."

Kurt just nodded his head. JJ seemed to be in charge. It was going to take a while to get used to the new dynamics. He missed the way it used to be but he knew that this was good; it would make him work harder to stay on top. For the rest of the lesson they went over the song, deciding which part each of them would sing and what arrangement they would use. Surprisingly, they worked it all out with minimal disagreement. They had decided to stick with the song's original arrangement. When Mr Schue told them that it was time to go, JJ grabbed his arm and got his details from him before giving him his number and address.

"Hey JJ, can I borrow your phone? Mine's died."

"Sure."

_Picking up JJ's phone, he walked over to the far side of the room before he scrolled through JJ's contacts. When he found Kurt's details, he took his own phone out of his pocket__ and looked around to make sure no-one was watching him. He quickly entered Kurt's details into his own phone before putting it back into his pocket. Sure, he could have simply asked Kurt for his details but he wanted to surprise him. Smiling dreamily, he walked over to JJ and handed him back his phone, thanking him before he walked out of the room behind Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Britney. He made sure that he was close enough to hear their conversation._

"Oh Mercedes, that photo was very sweet. Thank you."

_His smile grew wider. He liked the photo, but why was he thanking _**her**_? He should have known that it had come from him._

"Kurt baby, what are you talking about?"

"The photo you took of me yesterday, the one you put in my locker today. It was a lovely way to welcome me back."

"Baby, I didn't do it. I wish I had, seeing how happy it has made you."

"Well, who then?" He turned his head towards Britney. "Boo, was it you?"

"No, I don't know how to use a printer."

Kurt nodded, he'd expected as much. He wasn't worried; he knew that one of his friends had given it to him. He'd just accept the gift and get on with it.

_This wouldn't do, Kurt needed __to know how he felt. Once he knew, everything would be great. He slowed down and allowed the others to pull ahead of him. When he reached the bike racks, he looked over at Kurt. The sun was shining directly on him, he seemed to glow. Taking out his camera, he snapped off half a dozen shots. As Kurt got into his car, he turned to Mercedes, laughing at something that she'd said. He quickly took a couple more shots. He then watched as Kurt drove out of the car park._

_He made his way home, he wanted to print these photos, make sure he had caught Kurt's spirit. When he had shut the front door, he knew that he was alone. Both his parents were still at work. Even when they were home, they left him alone anyway, which was just the way he liked it. Before he went to his room, he grabbed something to eat and drink and then walked down the hall. He closed and locked his bedroom door before turning on his computer and connecting his camera. Looking through the photos, he smiled. They were wonderful. He was glad that he'd spent the extra money on this camera and printer. Choosing the best pictures, he printed them off and then walked over to the old cupboard that stood in the corner of the room. Lifting the chain from around his neck, he grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Inside, most of the shelves had been removed; there was only one shelf in the middle of the cupboard which held a lamp with a soft red bulb in it and a framed copy of one of the photos he'd taken yesterday. He took the new photos and he taped them to the back wall of the cupboard next to the others. Before he placed the last one on the wall, he gently kissed the photo and caressed Kurt's image with his thumb. He knew that he and Kurt would be very happy together. He would just have to get him alone. Away from those girls, their love would grow and be all they needed. And he knew they perfect place. _

Kurt stuck the photo face down on his mirror, so that he could see the message. He was so glad that he was back at McKinley. Finishing up his nightly facial routine, he stood up and lightly touched the photo. Turning off the light, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. Twenty minutes later, he was woken by the message alert on his phone. Reaching over groggily, he opened the message, not even checking to see who it was from.

"Goodnight beautiful. Have a wonderful sleep, I'll be dreaming of you."

Smiling, he closed the phone and placed it on his bedside table before rolling over. Sleep soon enveloped him. That night, he dreamt of Blaine, whom he missed greatly. His dreams were full of love and laughter. He and Blaine were celebrating their wedding day with their families. When he awoke the following morning the dream stayed with him. He knew that the love he'd dreamed of was real and that both his and Blaine's families loved them and he knew that one day they would be married. Their six month anniversary was coming up and he and Blaine had organised a party for this weekend. Most of the details had been worked out before Blaine left for New York. Kurt had talked to Blaine every night since he'd left but he couldn't wait to see him on Friday. Kurt knew that Blaine was the one, even though they'd only been dating for six months, no one had made him feel like this. He was his soul mate. It was only then that Kurt remembered the text from last night. Reaching for his phone, he looked at the message again. He frowned when it came up as an unknown number. He had assumed that it had been from Blaine, he now knew better. It couldn't have come from one of the girls; he had all of their numbers in his phone.

"OK, this is strange," he mumbled to himself. "It must have been a wrong number."

With that, he deleted the message and put his phone into his pocket and made his way to the kitchen. He was just finishing his food when Finn stumbled in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning."

"Good morning Finn, did you sleep well?"

Finn grunted in response as he pulled the cereal and a bowl from the cupboard before getting the milk out of the fridge. Kurt smiled into his glass as he took a sip of juice. Mornings were not Finn's favourite time of day. He took a long time to wake up. There were the odd days where he was communicative, but they were rare. Kurt decided to see if today was one of those rare days.

"So, Finn, what have you got planned for today?"

"Hmph."

"Well that sound like fun, maybe we….."

Kurt was interrupted by his phone. He pulled it form his pocket, opened it and read the message.

"I can't wait to see you at school today."

It was from the same number as the message the previous night.

"Argh, seriously, check your phone number." Kurt murmured softly to himself.

"What's wrong?"

Obviously he hadn't spoken quietly enough. He glanced up to see Finn looking at him with a look of concern. A couple of minutes ago, he still looked half asleep, yet here he was, seemingly fully alert.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's ok."

"Kurt, no more secrets, remember? Tell me what's going on."

"Seriously Finn, it's nothing. I got a text last night and another one just then. Someone is just sending them to the wrong number."

"What did they say?"

Kurt showed him the new text and told him what the one from last night had said.

"See, it's nothing. Obviously someone has gotten a wrong number and I'm getting their love texts."

"Yeah, I've done that. When Rachel and I started dating, I wrote her number down wrong. It wasn't until a couple of days and a few dozen texts later that I realised I'd been texting a stranger."

Kurt stood up and patted Finn's shoulder, telling him that he'd see him at school later. Finn nodded his head and raised his hand in a kind of wave as he was engrossed in the morning cartoons. Kurt just smiled and went down to get ready for school.

_He hoped that Kurt had liked the __texts; it was the truth after all. He had dreamt about him, such vivid beautiful dreams. Dreams where the two of them were living together happily. He knew that one day it would happen. No one would stand in his way; he'd make sure of it._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. More would be wonderful. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a little trivia, the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' was co-written by Paul Overstreet, Chord's dad. I had to do it people. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Kurt walked into the choir room on Friday, he realised that he was the last to arrive again. Looking around, he saw that there were only two empty seats left. He walked over to the one next to Mercedes and planted a kiss on her cheek before hugging her. He then sat down.

"Are you excited about tomorrow night?" 

"So much. It's gonna be wonderful. Blaine arrives in a couple of hours. I've missed him so much."

"Oh baby, I know you have. Now, what time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Well, the party starts at 7.30, but you already know that."

"No baby, I'm coming over to help you set up and don't argue. Quinn and Rachel are coming over as well. We all want some girl time with you before your man takes all your attention. Mrs H has said we can all get ready there as well."

"In that case, come over around three."

"We'll be there."

She leaned over and kissed him this time. Their love and affection for each other was something that they never hid. They would hug each other all the time and would often walk arm in arm together.

_She needed to go. While she was around Kurt didn't even look at him. He'd saved him a seat, yet he'd chosen to sit next to her. It would not do. He had to get rid of her._

"OK guys, from next week we'll just have our afternoon sessions twice a week until we reach a week out from sectionals, then we can have them more often. Now, seeing as it's the last lesson of the week, why don't we just have a muck up? Who would like to sing?

All hands went up immediately. Mr Schue laughed, closed his eyes, turned around on the spot and pointed randomly at the kids. A cheer went up and he opened his eyes to see Sam step down from his position on the riser. He walked over to Brad and whispered in his ear, to which Brad nodded. Sam then went over and picked up his guitar.

"This song is for my girl, Santana. No-one thought we would make it but here we are."

Both he and Brad started to play the intro and then Sam started to sing the Ronan Keating song 'When You Say Nothing At All'. Kurt looked at Santana, expecting to see her rolling her eyes but instead he saw her looking lovingly at Sam with a soft smile on her lips. Turning his head, he watched Quinn for a while. Her eyes still held sadness. She'd gambled last year and had lost. Sam had turned to Santana and they still seemed to be happy. As for Finn, he had realised that his heart had still been with Rachel and had told Quinn as much. She'd been hurt but not devastated. She had known that losing Sam had been her fault and she was actually making the most her time alone.

When Sam finished singing, to a round of applause from his fellow glee clubbers, he walked back to his seat and placed a kiss on Santana's lips, who smiled and took a hold of his hand. Mr Schue congratulated Sam and asked if anyone else would like to sing. Rachel got up and sang a Broadway number, wonderfully as always, and then Mercedes sang a ripping blues number. Soon the afternoon was nearly over. Mr Schue started talking about their group performances. He wanted them ready to perform in two weeks time. Kurt whipped his head around to JJ and the other boys. JJ gave him the thumbs up which calmed Kurt down. Kurt realised that JJ was right; he already knew the song and only had to learn the dance moves. He'd done that many times before and sometimes in less than two weeks.

"Ok guys," Mr Schue said, looking at his watch, "that's it for today. Have a great weekend. Don't take forever to leave. As usual we've run over again, so we are the last to leave and I can't hang around to let you all out. Principal Figgins has told me that the cleaners won't be in until Sunday afternoon so he'll be locking the doors in," he looked at his watch again, "about twenty minutes. So, I'll see you all on Monday."

With that, Mr Schue grabbed his paperwork and with a wave of his hand to the kids, he walked out. The kids all stood up and made their way out of the room. Kurt linked one arm through Mercedes' and the other arm through Rachel's. They walked towards their lockers.

"Damn."

"What is it Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

"I left my bag in the choir room. I'll have to go back."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head.

"Thanks baby, I'll be fine. You two go; I'll see you both tomorrow at three o'clock."

Once again, Kurt leaned in and kissed Mercedes before taking Rachel's arm again as they walked out. Mercedes turned around and made her way back to the choir room, turning on her I-pod as she went. She spotted her bag straight away; it was under the chair she'd been sitting on. After she'd grabbed it, Mercedes slung it over her shoulder and walked back the way she'd just come. As she reached the stairs, Mercedes felt a push on her back and she lost her footing and fell down the stairs. As she hit the landing, her head hit the floor with a substantial knock. Before she blacked out she heard laughter and was sure she'd heard someone saying something about Kurt but she couldn't make out what the person was actually saying. Thankfully she passed out and no longer felt any pain.

_He stood at the top of the stairs, watching her fall and then lay on the landing. She moaned and he just laughed. To bad she hadn't broken her neck. That would have been best, but he didn't have time to do anything else. He casually walked down the stairs, stopping when he reached her. Squatting down, he whispered in her ear._

"_Kurt is mine bitch, not yours and now he'll see it for himself."_

_He looked for her phone; it wouldn't do to have people come looking for her to early. When he found it, he sent two texts; one to her mum telling her she would be staying at Kurt's to help with the party and she'd be home on Sunday and the other to Kurt telling him that she had to go out of town with her family due to a family emergency and that she would ring him when she got home and she also wished that he had a great weekend._

_Smiling, he stood up and walked down the stairs. He reached the front doors just as Principal Figgins was about to lock them. Saying goodbye, he left the building and headed for his car, whistling the entire way there._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I won't deny that I'd love some more reviews, just so I know what you think of it. Now, I don't know what they call people from Lima so I went with Limans, hope that's ok. Cheers and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_He sat in his car and watched Figgins lock the front doors and smiled. For some reason, of which he didn't really care, the cleaners weren't going to be here till Sunday. It was wonderful, she wouldn't be found for a couple of days. Hopefully by then it would be __too late._

Kurt waited at the arrivals gate. Blaine's plane hand landed ten minutes ago, so he should be walking through the doors any minute. Kurt was so excited that he couldn't stand still; he bounced from one foot to the other. Finally he saw Blaine coming through the glass doors. He raised his arm and waved, smiling broadly. When Blaine got a little closer, Kurt ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug. Neither boy attempted a kiss, knowing that even though they felt comfortable with public displays of affection, the majority of Liman's were not. Yet they hugged each other for longer than normal, relishing the feel of each others' bodies. When they separated, neither boy completely let go of the other. They each kept an arm around the others' shoulder. After collecting Blaine's bag they made their way out to Kurt's car.

They didn't stop talking or touching for the entire drive back to Kurt's house. When they pulled up in the driveway, Kurt turned off the engine and then turned to Blaine. Before he could say anything Blaine's lips were on his and his hands were on either side of his face, making sure that Kurt couldn't pull away, not that Kurt had any intention of doing that. He was just as hungry for Blaine as he was for him. He'd missed Blaine desperately. He'd been in New York for six weeks but it had felt much, much longer. When the boys eventually parted, they were both breathing heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other until they got their breathing, not to mention another part of their anatomy, under control.

When they had themselves under control, they hopped out of the car and walked into the house hand in hand where Blaine was enveloped in a hug from Carol, a slap on the back from Finn and a handshake form Burt. He loved this family almost as much as his own. They had accepted him and his relationship with Kurt much as his own family had.

_He watched the front door close, seething at this latest development. He'd driven over here when he'd left school, only stopping at the florist to buy the roses that were no__w on the seat beside him, for Kurt. He was going to give them to Kurt but he hadn't been home so he had decided to wait. When he'd seen Kurt pull into the driveway, he'd been about to get out of his car when he'd seen Kurt kissing his passenger. His blood had started to boil. Kissing that Mercedes bitch was bad enough but those kisses had been nothing compared to what he'd just seen. Why was Kurt doing this to them? Kurt belonged to him and he would have him, no mater what he had to do. _

Finn looked out of the window when he heard an engine rev and tyres squeal but he didn't really see much, just some tail lights as a car turned the corner. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to listen to the conversation. They were still talking about the party so he tuned out again, thinking about the whole Rachel/Quinn situation and the mess that he'd made of his love life. He would never have broken up with Rachel is she hadn't cheated on him with Puck. However, by breaking up with her, it had allowed him to explore the feelings he still had for Quinn. Feelings that he didn't really know what to do with, he hadn't known if he was still in love with her or if he had just completely forgiven her and wanted to be friends again. What he'd realised was that even though he did love Quinn, he was no longer in love with her, that in fact he was desperately in love with Rachel. Maybe this party would be his chance to reconnect with Rachel. That is, if he hadn't left it to long.

"So, is Rachel coming tomorrow night?" Finn blurted out.

Kurt looked at him with an amused expression. "Yes Finn, she's coming. Actually both her and Quinn are coming over to help set up. They'll be here around three tomorrow afternoon."

Finn paled slightly and visibly swallowed before speaking again. "Both of them?"

Kurt grinned as he nodded then turned his attention back to Blaine. He hadn't let go of his hand since they sat down and their legs were pressed up against each other. He'd missed the feel of Blaine's hand, as well as the rest of him. Leaning back, he listened to Blaine talk about New York with his folks, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. He leant his head on Blaine's shoulder, causing him to look down at him. Blaine smiled lovingly and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt had just snuggled in for a long cuddle when the message tone on his phone went off. Blaine leant forward and grabbed the phone, handing it to Kurt, letting his fingers linger. Kurt let the phone drop into his lap, not really concerned about anything other than Blaine at the moment. He didn't even check the message until Blaine asked him if he was going to read it. He opened the phone and when he read the message, he paled. He quietly excused himself and walked into the kitchen.

Finn got up and followed his brother into the kitchen. He had seen Kurt's reaction to the message and he knew that something was seriously wrong. Kurt was standing with his back towards the door.

"Hey bud, what was in the message?" he asked, causing Kurt to jump. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt was even paler than before which really worried Finn. "Kurt, what's going on? Talk to me or I'll have to go get dad."

Kurt simply handed his phone over with a shaking hand. Finn took the phone and read the message. As he read each word, his anger grew. He looked up at Kurt and saw the fear in his eyes.

"That's it. We, you, have to tell someone about this."

"Tell someone about what?" Blaine asked from the doorway making both boys jump.

Neither of them had seen him come into the kitchen. Finn saw Kurt shake his head but he handed the phone to Blaine anyway. Blaine raised his eyebrows but Finn told him to just read, that it wasn't the first anonymous message that Kurt had received that week. Blaine lowered his eyes and began to read.

_How dare you do this to me Kurt. Who is he? I've gone to great lengths so we can be together. If I see you with him again, I'll kill him._

Blaine looked up, shock written all over his face. He walked over to Kurt and enveloped him in a comforting embrace. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before talking.

"Kurt sweetie, what's going on? Do you know who's sending you this rubbish?"

He felt Kurt shake his head against his chest before looking over at Finn, his eyes questioning. Finn sat at the table and rested his head in his hands for a minute before he answered.

"This is the third text that Kurt has received. We thought the first two were, I don't know what you'd call them, mistexts? You know, like when you misdial a phone number. Do you understand?" Finn said, looking confused. Blaine nodded his understanding, urging Finn to continue. "Anyway, they weren't aggressive, the first two. Actually, they were kind of sweet, truth be told. This one however is completely different. It's freaking scary. We should tell mum and dad."

"I agree." Blaine responded, placing his fingers under Kurt's chin and raising his face. "Kurt, we have to tell Carol and Burt. No secrets remember?" He kissed Kurt softly, took his hand and led him out to the lounge room with Finn following them out. Carol looked up as they entered and she immediately knew that something wasn't right.

"Kurt honey, what's wrong?"

Blaine helped Kurt to sit and then he told Carol and Burt, with Finn's help, what was happening. Both of them immediately sprang into action. Carol went and sat next to Kurt, wrapping her arms around him while Burt read the text for himself. He closed the phone, anger written all over his face.

"This ends now." He said fiercely.

_He threw the phone on to the bed, knowing that he shouldn't have sent that text but he'd been so angry. That boy must have confused Kurt, he was sure of it now. He would have to get rid of his phone now. Grabbing the phone, his keys and his jacket, he walked out of the house and drove to the nearest rubbish dump. Once there, he cleared the phone's memory of all the information he had stored in it, thoroughly wiped it clean before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it several times to make sure it was completely broken. He then kicked the pieces into several different piles of rubbish. Let them try to find him now. He'd just stop on the way home and buy a new phone. He needed to be able to keep in contact with Kurt, especially now. He'd give Kurt a chance to get rid of this guy before he did it. He'd dealt with Mercedes, he could deal with this new obstacle. He'd only just found Kurt, he couldn't, no he wouldn't lose him. They were meant to be together. He got back into his car and made his way home, planning what to do next to prove to Kurt how much he loved him._

Finn looked over at his brother, who was still wrapped up in his mum's arms. He looked terrified. It was the whole Karofsky situation all over again but this time he had them, his family and Blaine. Not to mention his friends. There was no way they'd stand by and let anyone hurt either Kurt or Blaine. Just then, Kurt's phone started to ring. Kurt's eyes flew open in shock and he paled even more. Everyone just stared at the phone, like it was a bomb. Burt finally picked up the phone and answered it.

"Burt Hummel speaking."

"Oh Burt, did I ring the wrong number?" replied a woman. "It's Dorothy Jones, Mercedes' mum."

"Of course, what can I do for you Dorothy?"

"I was just wanting to talk to Mercedes. She's not answering her own phone."

"Mercedes isn't here Dorothy." Burt looked over at Kurt. "Was she supposed to be here?" Kurt looked up at his dad and shook his head. Burt watched his son as he listened to Dorothy explain about the text message she had received from Mercedes that afternoon. Burt told her that he would talk to Kurt and he'd call her back. When he'd hung up, he crouched in front of Kurt and asked him about Mercedes. Kurt told him that he'd received a text form Mercedes as well. Burt went to hand him the phone but Kurt shook his head so Blaine took it and scrolled through the messages. When he found the right one, he opened it and read it out loud.

"Something's not right. Why would she tell her mum she would be here and then not turn up." Finn asked.

"If she was trying to sneak around, she would have let Kurt know so he could cover for her." Blaine responded and then he saw Burt face so he quickly added, "Not that Kurt would lie."

Burt just rolled his eyes before he told Finn to ring around their friends to see if any of them knew where she was. He would call Mrs Jones back. Finn nodded but before he could dial the first number, Blaine said that he would help him, they made a list so they wouldn't both ring the same people. Then they both started to make the phone calls. A half hour later, they had all come to the same conclusion that something was terribly wrong. Burt informed them that Mrs Jones had already rung the police and as the last place that anyone had seen Mercedes was at school, they were going to start the search there. Carol stood up and said that she would organise something for dinner. As she was walking towards the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. Burt stood up and went to answer it as Carol continued onto the kitchen. When Burt opened the door he was confronted by nine concerned kids. Sighing, he stood back and let them all in. They sat down in the lounge room, some on chairs, the rest of them on the floor. Rachel and Quinn walked straight into the kitchen carrying take-away bags. Telling Carol that they had brought food, they started to plate it up for everyone.

For the next hour they ate and talked amongst themselves. Kurt let Blaine and Finn fill the others in on the text messages. Kurt's phone was handed around so everyone could read the text. After Rachel had read it, she turned to Finn, concern written all over her face.

"You don't think?"

Finn just looked at her, confused. Rachel just patted his thigh and turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, you don't think? No, don't bother."

"What Rachel? What are you thinking?"

"The message said '_I've gone to great lengths so we can be together'_ right? What if this person had something to do with Mercedes going missing? Obviously Kurt is being watched, so maybe. Oh forget it. It's just my overactive imagination."

"It's not that crazy Rachel. You may be right and that makes it even scarier."

When the phone rang, everyone stopped talking and watched Burt as he answered the call. He didn't talk much and wasn't on the phone for very long. After he'd hung up, he walked over to the kids and told them that Mercedes had been found and was being taken to the hospital. Immediately everyone stood up but he told them to wait, that they wouldn't' be able to see her tonight anyway, that they should go home for the night. None of the kids were happy about that so he told them that they could crash there for the night and then they could all go to the hospital the next day. Begrudgingly they agreed, so he and Finn went to get some bedding for them all. When the kids were settled, Burt and Carol wished them goodnight and told them to try to get some sleep before they headed up to their room. In the darkness, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Is this all my fault?" He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for reading my fic; I hope you are still enjoying it. Sorry it's taken a bit to get this chapter up, lots going on. Please review, I love reviews. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Surprisingly, all of the kids did fall asleep and they were still asleep when Burt and Carol came downstairs the following morning. Bypassing the lounge room, they made their way into the kitchen. Carol made some toast for them while Burt poured them each a cup of coffee. They talked about the events of the previous day. They would take Kurt to the police today, Burt had hoped to deal with it last night but then the whole Mercedes' situation had happened. They were both worried about Mercedes and Kurt and they couldn't believe that this was happening to Kurt all over again.

"Good morning." Blaine said quietly from the doorway.

Carol stood up and offered to make him some toast but he told her, with a smile, to sit back down, that he only wanted coffee and he could get it himself. He walked over and poured himself a cup before sitting at the table. Quietly they finished their coffees, all lost in their own thoughts. At eight o'clock Burt rang the police station and made an appointment for later that morning. He then rang Dorothy, so he could let the kids know about Mercedes when they woke up. They spoke for about twenty minutes before he hung up. Taking Carol's hand, he gave it a squeeze. She knew from the look in his eyes that it wasn't good news. He was just about to tell her about the call when he heard the kids stirring. Standing up, he motioned the other two to follow him. When they reached the lounge room, Burt saw that most of the kids were awake and the ones that weren't were being woken by the others. Groggily they all started to sit up. Burt waited until they all seemed awake before he spoke.

"Ok guys, I've spoken to Mrs Jones this morning. The news isn't that good. Mercedes was unconscious when she was found. She has a broken wrist and a fractured collar-bone. It seems that she fell down some stairs at the school yesterday."

"What about the text messages she sent?" Kurt asked quietly.

"The police are looking into those and the fall. They think it's suspicious. Anyway, they are going to contact you all sometime today. Mrs Jones said it's probably best not to come to the hospital today. She'll ring me when Mercedes is up for visitors and I'll let you all know. Now, stay and have some breakfast and then we'll be taking Kurt to the police station."

Kurt looked at Blaine before telling his dad that he wanted him to be there as well. Burt nodded his head, knowing that Kurt wouldn't go without Blaine. He told them that they would leave in a couple of hours. Blaine took Kurt in his arms, telling him that he'd be there for him, that everything would be fine. They'd get through this together. Finn patted his brother's shoulder telling him that he'd be coming as well. Pretty soon, the rest of the kids were saying that they'd come to the station as well. They figured that if the police were going to contact them anyway, they might as well make it easy for them and go to the station. That way they could support Kurt at the same time.

All Burt could do was shrug his shoulders and tell them all to ring their parents, let them know what was happening. Instantly nine phones were visible. Burt shook his head and joined Carol in the kitchen where she was pulling food out of the fridge, preparing to feed the kids. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"How are you going this morning?"

"Oh Burt," she said, turning around in his arms. "I thought this was over. I don't know if Kurt can go through this again."

"I know sweetheart, but together we'll get through it. We are one tough family. Kurt knows we're behind him and he has Blaine now. We'll win this." He replied, placing a gently kiss on her lips, which would have gotten a lot more heated if they hadn't been interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Turning their heads, they saw Kurt standing in the doorway. Carol held out her arm and he walked over to the two of them. Burt placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder while Carol's arm went around his waist. They stood like that for a few minutes, without talking.

Blaine had stood up and followed Kurt when he'd walked into the kitchen. He was worried about him; he knew what he'd gone through with the whole Karofsky incident last year. He knew how strong Kurt was and how much stronger he'd become but this person was threatening others, himself and if what Rachel suspected was true, they'd already hurt Mercedes. When he saw the three of them, he just stood there and watched them for a couple of seconds before he turned around and walked back into the lounge room.

Kurt stepped away from his parents but he still held their hands. He took a deep breath, dropped their hands, smiled at them and turned towards the counter where he picked up a bowl and started to crack some eggs into it.

"Kurt, honey, its ok. We can do that."

"I want to. I need to do something and cooking soothes me. Omelettes all round I think and some toast as well. Do we have enough juice?"

Carol told him that yes, there was enough juice. She looked at Burt who just raised his hands in surrender. He knew better than to try and force Kurt out of the kitchen when he was in this sort of mood. Carol smiled at her husband and then started to get the cutlery and crockery out of the cupboard, instructing Burt to get the juice and glasses. When that was done, he went out to tell the kids that breakfast would be ready soon.

"What time are you leaving for the police station Mr H?" Puck asked around a mouthful of food.

Burt looked at his watch before telling him that they would be leaving in just over an hour. Puck nodded and said that everyone would be going home to shower before they went to the police station and that they should all get a move on. Everyone nodded and stood up. Santana picked up the plates while Britney collected the glasses.

"We have to wash these first." Said Britney.

"It's ok Boo, Blaine and Finn volunteered to do that." Kurt said.

"OK."

Britney handed the glasses to Blaine before giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek and walking over to Artie. Santana sighed and carried the plates into the kitchen. She then joined the rest of the kids at the front door. Before they left, Artie turned to Kurt.

"Don't forget to take that photo to the cops. It could be from this idiot."

"What photo?" Burt asked.

"I'd forgotten all about it. It was in my locker earlier in the week. Originally I thought it was from Mercedes but when I asked her, she said that it hadn't been her. Maybe it's from…." He let the sentence trail off as he started to shake again.

Burt hurried the kids out and told Blaine and Finn to wash the breakfast dishes while he got Kurt to show him the photo. When they reached his room, Kurt pointed to his mirror, not wanting to touch it. Burt pulled the photo off the mirror by the corner only. He knew enough to try to save whatever fingerprints were left. He carried the photo upstairs and put it in an old envelope. He then put the envelope on top of his keys and wallet. When the boys had finished the dishes, he told them all to get ready. He knew how long Kurt could take and he wanted to leave in thirty minutes.

_He'd been sitting outside Kurt's house for half an hour when he saw all the glee kids come out of the house. No wonder the street was packed with cars. Just in time, he realised that Sam, Santana, Tina and Mike were heading for the car in front of his. He didn't want them seeing him so he ducked down until he heard the car pull away__. He then cautiously lifted his head to make sure that they had all gone before he sat up properly and made himself comfortable. He wanted to see Kurt without any interference so he was prepared to wait until Kurt was alone or he would follow him if he went out._

_An hour later, the front door opened again and he saw Kurt walk out. His heart started to beat faster with the joy of seeing him again but the joy quickly turned to anger when the same dark-haired guy from last night followed him out. He started to hit the steering wheel in anger. This couldn't go on; he needed to get Kurt alone. Then he would know that they belonged together. Looking up, he saw that Finn and their parents had also come out of the house. They all got into Kurt's car, with his father behind the wheel. He'd follow them; maybe he'd be able to 'bump' into Kurt wherever they were going._

_When they'd pulled out of the driveway, he waited for a couple of seconds before he started his car and followed them at a safe distance. He knew that he wouldn't lose them, he could pick Kurt's car out anywhere. He followed them for fifteen minutes. Being relatively new to Lima, he wasn't sure where they were going so he was shocked when they turned into the car park in front of the police station. Averting his face, he drove down a little further and then pulled over. He moved his mirrors so he could watch them. All five of them got out of the car and walked into the station. He sat in his car gnawing on his lip. He needed to know why they were here. Ten minutes later, he saw the older glee kids start to arrive and he began to panic. Had they found Mercedes? Hell, he'd have to move things along quicker than he wanted to. But he couldn't wait any longer. If she had recognised his voice, he'd lose Kurt and he couldn't' let that happen. Starting the engine, he drove home to prepare. He'd only have days instead of weeks. He had lots to do."_

When they walked into the police station, Burt told them to take a seat and he walked up to the counter.

"Hi there, my name's Burt Hummel. We're here to see Detective Becker."

"Sure Mr Hummel, if you take a seat with your family, I'll let him know that you are here." The receptionist said, picking up the phone.

Burt sat down next to Carol and held her hand as they waited for the detective. They all sat there, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Ten minutes later the silence was broken by the entrance door opening and the glee kids walking in. At the same time, Detective Becker walked through the grey doors on the other side of the waiting room. He pulled up short when he saw all the people in the waiting room. He looked around at them all before his eyes landed on Burt. He walked over and held out his hand.

"Hello Mr Hummel. I'm Detective Becker. Please follow me."

He released Burt's hand and walked back over to the door that he'd just come through. Burt encouraged Kurt to go before him and then the two of them disappeared through the door with the detective. The receptionist turned her attention towards the group of kids standing in the waiting room.

"What can I do for you kids?"

Rachel made her way to the front of the group and walked over to the receptionist.

"We are here to talk to someone about Mercedes Jones. We were told that the police would be contacting us today so we thought we'd help out and come here ourselves. We can answer any questions that you have and we can also be here to support our friend."

As she was talking, a female detective had walked up to stand beside the receptionist.

"It's ok Hannah. I'll look after theses kids." She said and then turned to Rachel. "I'm Detective Parker. Are you all here about Miss Jones?"

Rachel tod her that except for Blaine, whom she pointed out, that yes, they had all been with Mercedes yesterday afternoon. Detective Parker nodded and smiled at them all and motioned them to the grey doors. The kids moved en masse towards the doors and waited for the detective. When she opened the door, she pointed to one of the doors that stood open in the hallway. They walked into the interview room and stood around the table and against the wall. The detective shut the door and took a seat. Grabbing her notebook, she proceeded to ask them about he previous afternoon. Immediately, all the kids started talking at once. She held up her hand and waited for them to quieten down. She then pointed to each of them in turn and listened to what they had to say. Their stories were all similar. They'd all been in glee and when it was over, they pretty much left straight away. Only Rachel had some more information. She told her that Mercedes had gone back to the choir room to collect her bag. Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"If only I'd gone with her." Rachel said softly, causing Finn to hold her hand comfortingly. "I asked her if she wanted me to go with her. She said no Finn. If I'd just gone with her, she'd be ok now." She started crying in earnest now and Finn took her in his arms and stroked her hair. He then kissed her forehead before he realised what he'd done. He looked around the group and most of them weren't even really looking at them except for Quinn. She had a resigned look on her face and she smiled at him and gave the smallest of nods before turning her attention back to the detective. Finn left his arm around Rachel, relishing the feel of her pressed up against him again.

Meanwhile in the room across the hall, Detective Becker was reading the message that was on Kurt's phone. He asked Kurt when he'd received the text even though he could see the date on the phone. He wanted to get Kurt talking. Slowly Kurt did just that. He told him about this text and the previous ones. Becker asked him about the guy that was being threatened in this text. He watched as Kurt sat up straighter and squared his shoulders as if he was preparing to do battle.

"That would be Blaine, my boyfriend." He said a tad defensively, but the detective didn't even blink. He just nodded and wrote the information in his book, asking Kurt what Blaine's surname was, which he added to his notes. He asked some more questions about the first two texts. Kurt told him as much as he could remember. After he'd finished writing in his book, he looked up and asked if there was anything else. Burt placed the envelope, containing the photo, onto the desk. He explained what it was. Pulling the envelope closer, Becker put on some gloves and took the photo out. Turning it over, he read the writing. It looked innocent but he knew that under the innocent layer could be deadly danger. He placed the photo into an evidence bag. Hopefully the techs would be able to get some prints off it. He told the Hummel's that they would have to supply their prints so theirs could be eliminated.

"Now, before we wrap this up, is there anything else you can think of to tell me?"

"Well, Kurt had a similar situation happen last year. A senior at McKinley bullied him before escalating to threatening his life. We had to actually transfer Kurt because the school board allowed this boy to stay at the school."

"What is his name? We'll look into what he's been doing and where he has been over the last week."

"His name is David Karofsky and he made my life miserable last year. He scared me." Kurt said softly.

Becker looked at this boy and knew that he was terrified of this Karofsky kid. He'd make sure that if it was him, he wouldn't get anywhere near Kurt. Seeing that the interview was over, Becker stood up and shook their hands. He told Kurt that he'd get his phone back to him as soon as possible and that they'd question Mr Karofsky today.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well thank you to those who have sent me reviews. It's great to get feedback. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I crave reviews be they good or bad, as long as it's constructive. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

_He didn't even acknowledge his parents as he walked through the house. __They weren't worth his time. Making his way to his room, he gathered up all of his clothes and shoved them into a bag. Then, taking the key, he opened the cupboard and took the framed photos of Kurt out and after wrapping them gently, he placed them on top of his clothes. Carrying the bag to the front door, he placed it on the floor before going down to the basement. He walked over to the far corner of the darkened room and opened an old battered foot locker from which he pulled out some rope and duct tape. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use it. He knew that once Kurt realised all that he had gone through for him, he would love him but he would probably need some time. He knew that even though he'd fallen in love at first sight, Kurt would need some time. After all, they did belong together. Closing the foot locker, he walked back up the stairs and placed the rope and duct tape on top of his bag._

_He quickly realised that he would need something to deal with that other guy if he caused any problems. He looked through his mother's knife block before deciding on one of the big knives. He pulled it out fully from the block and smiled as the blade glinted. He nodded, this one would do nicely but he also grabbed a smaller knife to use in cutting the rope and duct tape. He carried the knives to the front door and grabbed the rest of his things. He then walked over to where his father had dropped his keys. He'd need his father's big four wheel drive to get to the cabin. After he picked up the keys, he turned to his parents and told them not to wait up as he wouldn't be back. He was going to start his new life with Kurt. He smiled manically as his parents just sat there staring at him though their deadened eyes. They had made him leave Dominic but he wouldn't let them do it with Kurt. They wouldn't stop him this time; he'd made sure of that. _

As they left the police station, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed. He was glad that he was here. Kurt looked so pale. What was supposed to be a fun weekend had turned into one of fear for Kurt. Mercedes being in the hospital had just made it worse. When they'd heard about that last night, he had decided to postpone the party tonight. Kurt had had a horrific week culminating in the events of yesterday. He'd rung his parents when he'd been waiting at the police station. His parents had been understanding and had told him not to worry, that they would ring his brother and the friends that he had invited. Carol had smiled at him and had taken his hands in hers. She'd told him that it was a wise move and that their friends would all understand. When Blaine started to worry about all the food, Carol waved him off. The meat could be frozen and as for the salads, well, with Finn in the house, they wouldn't last long.

When they got to the car, Finn told them that he would go with Puck. Make sure that Rachel was going to be ok. Maybe stay a while. Burt nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. He watched him jog over to Puck's car and take Rachel's hand as he helped her into the back seat. As he got behind the wheel, he glanced at Kurt and Blaine in the rear view mirror. His son was to pale and Blaine looked a little shell-shocked as well. His son shouldn't have to go through this again.

He could feel the anger rising and he only started to calm down when he felt Carol's hand on his arm. Looking over at his wife, he felt the calm descend. Her love always calmed him. He thanked the heavens every day that Kurt had introduced them. After Kurt's mum had died, he honestly thought he'd never find another woman that he could love and then he'd met Carol.

Blaine gently brushed Kurt's hair off his face and let his finger softly run down his face. When it reached his chin, he lifted Kurt's head up. His eyes were filled with sorrow and fear and it ripped at Blaine's heart. He leant in and kissed him then pulled him into his arms.

"Honey, we should cancel tonight. I don't think we are up for it."

Kurt looked up at him with dull eyes and nodded. This worried Blaine most of all. Kurt never gave in this easily. He looked up and caught Burt's look in the mirror, he too look concerned at how easily Kurt had agreed to cancel the party. Starting the car, Burt drove home on autopilot, his mind consumed with the events of the last 24 hours. This thing had happened so fast. It scared him how quickly this person had fixated on his son. When they got home, Blaine settled Kurt on the couch and followed them into the kitchen.

"I'm worried, Kurt's never this docile." Blaine stated bluntly.

"Give him time son. He needs to work through this. It's happened very quickly. I know that you helped him last year but this time you've been threatened. Once he gets over the shock, his protective instincts will kick in. He loves you and he won't let anyone hurt you. You'll see that I'm right."

Blaine just looked at Burt, not sure if should believe him or not. Carol hugged him and told him to go to Kurt and that they'd take care of the phone calls about the party tonight. Blaine smiled weakly and went to join Kurt on the couch where he sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Kurt moved as close as he could get and then rested his head on Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Ten minutes later his grip loosened as he drifted off to sleep. Blaine took a deep breath and he too closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep as well. When Carol came in to ask them if they wanted any lunch she found them both asleep, wrapped in each others arms. She left the room and went back to the kitchen where she and Burt had some lunch.

An hour and a half later Blaine was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. It took him a second to remember where he was and what the weight on his chest was. Lifting his hand, he stroked Kurt's hair gently and smiled. He'd never been this happy. Kurt completed his life and he intended to be with him for the rest of his life and for every life after this one. They would get through this together. Carol walked in quietly and told him that the phone call was from Dorothy Jones. Mercedes was awake and was asking to see Kurt. Blaine nodded as he gently shook Kurt.

"Kurt, honey, it's time to get up."

He felt Kurt move against him but he didn't wake up. Blaine smiled; he loved the fact that Kurt felt safe in his arms. He held him for another couple of minutes before he tried waking him again. This time he shook him a little harder and he heard Kurt moan, so he told him that Mercedes was asking to see him. This caused Kurt to lift his head and looked bleary-eyed at Blaine, who leant forward and kissed him. Kurt raised his hand, placing it on Blaine's cheek and returned the kiss lovingly. When the kiss ended, Kurt smiled and then sat up properly.

"Did you say Mercedes was awake?"

Blaine nodded and told him that she was asking to see him. Kurt stood up and said that he would freshen up and then they could go. Blaine watched him leave the room and head down the stairs. When he'd gone, Blaine went into the kitchen to tell Burt and Carol what was happening.

"Carol and I will come with you."

"No, but thank you. We'll be fine. I'll call you when we get to the hospital and then again when we leave. It's only a fifteen minute drive either way. I won't let anyone hurt Kurt. I promise."

"Oh Blaine, sweetheart, it's not just Kurt that we're worried about. A threat was made against you as well." Stated Carol

"Then I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Answered Kurt from the doorway, causing the others to turn and look at him. When they saw him they all smiled. Gone was the white face and wide eyes and in their place was the determined look that they all knew so well. Kurt walked into the kitchen and kissed them each in turn before taking Blaine's hand and asking him if he was ready to go. Blaine said that he was and he told Carol and Burt that they would ring. With that they walked out and got in Kurt's car with Kurt behind the wheel.

_Damn it, he was with him again but the good thing was that they were alone. He'd follow them, see where they went and he'd get them on the way home._

They didn't talk as they drove to the hospital but Blaine kept his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, gently running his fingers back and forth. As they pulled into an empty parking space, he removed his hand and hopped out of the car. When Kurt joined him, they linked hands and walked over to the hospital entrance. They walked over to the receptionist and asked for Mercedes' room number. Once they had been given the information they headed off to the elevator and took it up to the right floor. As they got off, they almost walked into Detectives Becker and Parker who'd been heading to the lift.

"Sorry boys." Parker said. "Are you going to see Miss Jones?"

"Yes, we were told that she was awake. Have you spoken to her?" Kurt answered.

"Well I spoke to her a little while ago and then called in Detective Becker. It seems that the texts and her fall seem to be related." She said looking at Becker who picked up the conversation.

"It turns out that Mr Karofsky didn't send you those texts or take the photo. At the moment he is in New York and Miss Jones told us that she was indeed pushed down the stairs and that the same person stopped and spoke to her, so that puts Mr Karofsky out of the picture. Also his alibi holds up. We, Detective Parker and myself think it was another student from McKinley. After talked to Miss Jones, we've narrowed it down to the glee club kids, more specifically, one of the boys."

"Certainly none of the senior boys, they love Mercedes and would never hurt her."

"Well we need to talk to everyone. We've spoken to a….." Becker checked his notes, "Mr Figgins and Mr Schuster. We'll be coming to the next glee meeting on Monday afternoon and we'll be talking to all the boys there."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded even though they knew that none of their friends had done this. Saying goodbye to the detectives, they made their way to Mercedes' room. When they arrived Kurt blanched when he saw her lying in the bed. She was pale and had her eyes closed. Kurt was sure that she was asleep and he was about to pull Blaine out of the room when Dorothy spotted them and waved them in as she squeezed her daughter's hand and whispered that Kurt was here. Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled at him. She held out her hand, he took a hold of it and sat down next to the bed.

"Baby I'm glad you are ok. I was so scared for you."

"Oh Mer, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Kurt, no baby, it's not your fault. It's his. He's sick. You've done nothing wrong. He's fixated on you, you need to be careful." Mercedes looked over at Blaine. "You need to watch out for each other. The police told me about the text which threatened you. He means it Blaine; he pushed me down the stairs just because of our friendship. If he knows that you guys are dating, who knows what he'll do."

"Mercedes, Kurt and I are going to be careful. We can promise you that. All you have to worry about is getting better. You need to concentrate on yourself and we'll look out for each other."

He leant down and kissed her on the cheek and she smiled up at him. They chatted for the next hour and then the rest of their friends appeared at the door, carrying balloons and stuffed animals as well as some chips and other food. They filled the room with lots of talk and laugher.

For the next few hours they all joked and chatted and avoided talking about what had happened that had landed Mercedes in the hospital. Eventually a nurse came in and shooed them out so that she could have some dinner and get some sleep.

"Finn, do you need a lift home?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, thanks bro. We're all going out for dinner, why don't you and Blaine join us."

Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows. Blaine smiled and nodded before answering Finn.

"Sure, Breadstix, right?"

"How did you know?"

Both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes, laughing as they walked with Finn and the others. Kurt noticed that Finn was holding Rachel's hand, he smiled, glad that they seemed to have worked things out. When they all left the hospital, everyone headed to their cars.

"See you two at Breadstix." Finn called out as he slid into the backseat with Rachel. Kurt and Blaine both waved their acknowledgement and continued to Kurt's car. They shared a quick kiss before getting in. Blaine called Carol as Kurt was pulling out of the car park and told her of the change in plans. He promised to ring when they left the restaurant. Although not completely happy, she and Burt agreed as long as the boys were careful. Blaine told her that they would be and that they would bring Finn home with them as well. Smiling, he ended the call and put his phone away.

_He'd been sitting in his car for hours, waiting for Kurt to come out. When he did, he was surrounded by those damn glee kids. How the hell was he going to __get him alone? As the group headed to their cars, he heard Finn call out that they'd all meet at Breadstix. He knew exactly what he had to do. He watched everyone but Kurt and THAT guy leave. Watching him give his Kurt a kiss nearly pushed him over the edge but he took a couple of deep breaths and focused. There were too many people around. He started the car and left the hospital, a plan formulating as he drove to Breadstix. He would be patient; after all, Kurt would soon be his._

_When he reached the restaurant, he parked close but not to close. He had to be in just he right spot. He saw Kurt pull up a couple of minutes later. He joined the others at the front door and they all went inside. Deciding he would have time to grab some food himself, he got out of his car and ran to the convenience store across the road. While there, he also grabbed some essentials for the cabin. When he had gotten everything, he handed over his father's credit card with a smile to the bored cashier behind the register. At the car, he put everything except his sandwich and a can of soda in the back. Getting back in behind the steering wheel, he settled down to wait for Kurt._

_Two hours later he sat up straight as he saw them all leaving the restaurant. They were all laughing and joking around. Kurt was in the middle and he was the only one he cared about. Once again, he watched the group split up and head for their cars. He started to get a bit concerned when Finn started walking with Kurt and the other one. Getting rid of one was doable, but two of them, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he'd have to do it another time. But he didn't really have any time. Mercedes had survived and she'd been found, that meant they would soon be looking for him. He and Kurt had to go tonight. It was the only way they could be together. He let out a breath when he saw Rachel run up to Kurt's car. She and Finn talked for a minute and then he spoke to Kurt before walking over to Puck's car with Rachel._

_He smiled when he realised that Kurt was the last to leave. Starting up his car, he waited for Kurt to pull out of the parking lot. He'd picked the perfect spot. As Kurt left the lot he gunned the engine and drove directly at the passenger side of Kurt's car. Bracing himself for the impact, he felt the car hit Kurt's with enough force to push it sideways. Slamming on the brakes, he put the car into reverse, glad that his father's car was an older model, no airbags and pulled away from Kurt's car. Putting the car into neutral, he got out, surveying the damage. He grinned when he saw the havoc that he'd reeked with the bulbar. He jogged over and saw that Kurt was coming around, shaking his head, while the other one was still unconscious. When he reached Kurt's door, he opened it and leaned in._

"_Oh my God, are you alright Kurt?"_

_Kurt looked at him and nodded before turning his head towards his passenger. "Oh God Blaine! You have to help me get him out."_

_His anger grew. He didn't have time for this. Reaching down, he pulled out the smaller knife and put it to Kurt's side. Kurt looked down in shock before looking up at he boy standing at his side. How could he have been so stupid?_

"_I'm sorry Kurt, but we have to go."_

"_Please, let me check on Blaine."_

"_NO! He doesn't deserve it. Let's go. NOW! Don't make me hurt you Kurt. I really don't want to but if you don't come now, I'll make sure that Blaine NEVER wakes up."_

_Kurt looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't bluffing so he nodded his head as tears came to his eyes. He needed to let someone know what had happened and who had taken him. Luckily his phone was in the console between him and Blaine. He quickly pressed some buttons and started the voice recorder._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm just trying to unbuckle my seat belt. Where are we going to go Jim? It is Jim, isn't it? If I go with you, you promise not to hurt Blaine?"_

"_Why you're worried I don't know. As soon as we're alone together at the cabin, you'll come to realise that I'm the one you're meant to be with. Come on; let's go before I change my mind."_

_Kurt reached out and squeezed Blaine's hand, whispering that he was sorry and that he loved him. Getting out of the car was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Blaine was in a bad way but at least he was alive. If he didn't' go with Jim, Blaine and probably himself as well would be dead. He let Jim lead him back to his car, all the time silently pleading to whoever was listening that someone had called the police and that they would be able to figure out how to find him from the message he had managed to leave. If they didn't find him quickly, he dreaded to think what this boy would do to him._

_From the moment Jim's car had hit his to the moment they sped away, only five minutes had passed._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to post, had a bit of trouble with it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I'll try to have the next one up quicker. Thanks to those who have reviewed it and have added me to their favourite. I appreciate it all. More reviews would be great. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Burt, the boys should have been home by now. Neither Kurt nor Blaine are answering their phones. I'm really worried."

"Did you ring Finn?"

Carol shook her head and quickly dialled her son's number. Finn answered on the third ring, he told his mum that he wasn't with Kurt and Blaine that he had come back to Puck's place and would be home in an hour. When Carol told him that the boys weren't home, Finn was confused. He told her that they had left the restaurant not that much longer after he had. Carol listened as Finn told Noah about the boys not making it home and she heard Noah say that they would drive back over to Breadstix and then drive Finn home. Make sure that they hadn't broken down somewhere. Carol thanked them and hung up the phone. She had just started to tell Burt about the call when she was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Burt smiled at her as he went to answer it; she too walked to the front door. She was shocked to see the police standing there. Immediately her eyes darted to Burt who was pale and grey at the same time. She quickly made her way to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. She invited the young policeman in and led him to the living room. After settling Burt on the couch, she offered the other chair to the officer before sitting next to her husband. Taking his hand in hers, she asked him what was going on.

"Well ma'am, your son's car was involved in an accident near Breadstix earlier this evening. When our officers arrived on the scene, the driver, your son, wasn't in the car. However another young man, Blaine Anderson, was still in the vehicle, unconscious. He's been taken to Lima General Hospital. We are currently searching for your son to question him as to why he would leave the scene of an accident."

"He wouldn't." Carol replied, visibly shaken. "At least not voluntarily, you need to talk to a Detective Becker. Kurt and Blaine have been threatened. Oh God Burt, someone had taken him. We need to find him."

"Detective Becker you said. I'll call him and fill him in. I'm sure he'll want to talk to the both of you. Will you be here?"

Carol shook her head and told the officer that they would be going to the hospital. She then asked them if Blaine's parents had been contacted. The officer nodded his head as he stood up. Ensuring that they had her mobile number as she stood up and showed them out. Returning to the living room, she knelt before Burt and took his hands in her.

"Burt honey, come on, we need to get to the hospital. It'll take Ruth and Ben an hour to get here and Blaine needs someone by his side." When Burt didn't move she continued. "It's what Kurt would want."

This caused Burt to look up; he stared at Carol for a couple of seconds before he stood up. When he was standing, he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, grabbed and squeezed her hand and walked out of the house by his wife's side. He told her to ring Ruth, to let them know that they would be with Blaine. When Ruth answered the phone, she was understandably upset but she was thankful to both Carol and Burt for being there for their son. The women said goodbye to each other.

As Puck rounded the corner he heard Finn swear.

"Fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's Kurt's car. Something's happened. Pull over."

Before the car had even stopped, Finn was getting out, tossing his phone at Puck, yelling at him to ring his mum before he ran towards Kurt's car. He didn't get very far before the police stopped him.

"That's my brother's car! Let me go! What happened? I need to get to my brother!"

"Sir, please calm down. There isn't anyone in the car."

"Where are they?"

"Who are they sir?"

"My brother, Kurt Hummel, that's his car and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

Finn watched the officer, waiting for some snide comment but the young man's face remained neutral. When he asked Finn who would have been driving, Finn feared the worst. He quickly told him that they last time that he had seen them, Kurt was getting in behind the wheel. Nodding, the officer told him that when they had arrived the driver was not at the scene and the passenger was unconscious. Finn stumbled when he heard this and he would have fallen if the officer hadn't grabbed his elbow.

Back in the car, Puck had been trying to ring Finn's mum but he kept getting the busy tone. Kurt's dad's phone just rang out. Finally he got through to Carole.

"Hey Mrs H, its Noah. I have some bad news."

"Oh Noah, Kurt's dad and I know. We are on the way to the hospital. Blaine's been taken there."

"What about Kurt? I can't see him here."

"Noah, Kurt is missing. We think someone caused the accident on purpose."

"No freakin' way. I'll go get Finn and we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you Noah." 

Getting out of the car, Puck ran over to Finn and grabbed his arm. He could see that Finn was shaken. Puck explained to the officer that he was going to take Finn to the hospital as that was where his parents were. The officer nodded and released Finn's other arm. Puck guided him back to the car, got him seated in the passenger seat and then ran around to the driver's side. As he started the car, he looked over at Finn. He hadn't moved. Puck was worried and he drove to the hospital as fast as he could. When they reached the hospital, he luckily found a park fairly quickly. Finn finally moved, opening the door and running towards the hospital entrance. Puck locked the car and ran after his friend.

When they entered the emergency room the boys saw Burt and Carol immediately and Finn ran right up to them.

"Mum, what's going on? Where's Kurt?"

"We don't know honey. It looks like this wasn't just an accident. It might have been the person who has been stalking Kurt."

"Well where is that detective? He should have been at the accident site. I didn't see him."

"I'm sure he's there now. When the officer came to the house we told him to contact Detective Becker. He'll keep us informed. We just needed to be here for Blaine. Ruth and Ben are on their way. We'll stay here until we know that Blaine is going to be alright. The police know that we are here."

Carol put her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. He could have been lying in a bed next to Blaine. He was supposed to have been in the car as well. Pulling away, she touched his cheek lovingly before wiping away her tears.

"We'll find him mum."

"I know honey, I know."

"Mr and Mrs Hummel?" A doctor called out as she came through the double doors at the other end of the room. Burt, Carol, Finn and Puck walked over to her.

"I'm Burt Hummel."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Page. I understand that you are here for Blaine Anderson. Is he a relative?"

"No, he is our son's boyfriend. His parents are on their way. They should be here in about thirty minutes."

"OK, because you aren't his parents or guardians, I can't give you a detailed diagnosis but I can tell you that he is stable but he has some serious injuries. He'll be moved to the I.C.U. in about fifteen minutes. When his parents arrive they'll be able to go directly to the ward."

Although frustrated by what the doctor had said, Burt nodded his understanding and let her leave. Carol took his hand and led him to a chair. They sat in silence, all worried about both Blaine and Kurt. Puck stood up after a few minutes and he started to pace the room. He was so angry, first Mercedes and now Kurt and Blaine. He needed to do something. No-one hurt his friends like this.

"I've got to go. I can't stay here and do nothing."

"Noah sweetheart, don't do anything silly. The boys wouldn't want you getting into trouble. Please, promise me."

"I promise Mrs H, I'm just going to go over to Lauren's place." He looked at Finn and continued. "Give me a call if you need me. I'll let the other guys know what is going on."

"Thank you Noah but please tell them not to come here, not tonight anyway. There's nothing that they can really do here." Carol said kindly.

Finn stood up and told Puck that he'd walk out with him. He told his mum that he'd be back soon. The boys walked side by side until they reached Puck's car. Before getting into the car, Puck clapped Finn's shoulder, telling him to ring him if anything changed. Finn nodded and stepped back as Puck started the engine. He waited until Puck had left the parking lot before he returned to his parents.

Detectives Becker and Parker put their gloves on as they approached the vehicle. Neither of them had expected things to escalate this quickly. They had only seen the boys that afternoon. Before they opened the car, they checked to make sure nothing was touched. The officer that had been one of the first to arrive told them that the paramedics had only touched stuff on the passenger side of the car as they worked to extract the injured boy. Becker nodded his thanks and opened the driver's door while Parker went to the passenger side. They methodically searched the car and when Becker found the phone he smiled. Turning it over in his hand, he saw that something had been recorded. Beckoning Parker over, he pressed play and they both listened to what had been recorded.

"He's one smart boy. He's given us the best clue to finding him. Get a hold of the principal and we'll figure out who this kid is. We'll need to get the techs to clean up the audio a bit. I can't quite make out what the other kid is saying."

Becker bagged the phone and they continued to check the car, both inside and out. When they finished, half an hour later, they returned to the station. While Becker went to the computer lab to give the phone to Chuck, Parker rang Principal Figgins to get all the info he had on the boy named Jim. Principal Figgins promised to get the information and call her back which he did thirty minutes later. When she got off the phone, she did a little digging of her own. Becker hadn't returned by the time that she'd finished so she went looking for him. She had just entered the hall when she saw him turn the corner and head towards her.

"Hey Danny, I got the info we needed. His name is James Cutter. He and his family live over on Freemont. Here's the kicker though, he's not really James Cutter. I did some digging and I found out that he and his family moved here from New York six months ago. His real name is Ethan Cutter and he is 20. James was his younger brother who died eighteen months ago under suspicious circumstances. James' car went off a road and hit a tree. He died instantly but he wasn't the only person in the car. There was another boy, Dominic Brown, who survived the crash. When he spoke to the police he told them that Ethan had been stalking him and had taken him to an old family home and had told him that they would make it there home. Apparently James had arrived not long after and had taken Dominic with him and they had driven away. They had been running from Ethan who had followed them."

"OK, so how come this guy is running around, still doing the same stuff."

"Well, without James to verify the story and no other witnesses, the police couldn't gather enough evidence. His parents then whisked him away to a psychiatric hospital for treatment and after twelve months they quietly removed him and moved here to Lima. Now, he is supposed to have regular psychiatric check-ups but I don't think that that has been happening."

"Clearly, anyway, Chuck managed to clean up the audio enough for me to hear what Jim or Ethan said to Kurt. He mentioned a cabin. Let's go talk to his parents. See if they can shed some light on their son's recent activities."

Nodding her agreement, Parker jogged back to her desk and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, rejoining Becker in the hall. They then made their way to the car and drove over to the Cutter house. When they arrived the house was quite, although there were two cars in the driveway. A quick check on the plates told them that the cars belonged to Mrs Cutter and Ethan. They walked up to the door and Becker knocked on the door. As he did, the door swung inward and they were assaulted by the smell. Drawing their weapons, they entered the house after identifying themselves as police. When they entered the living room they lowered their guns. Mr and Mrs Cutter were sitting on the couch with their throats slashed.

"Looks like Ethan didn't want them to talk to us."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here it is, this is the final chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get it up but I must admit that I really did struggle writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave me feedback. I love reading it all. I hope that you find this chapter a fitting end to my story. Thanks again to all who have read it and who have added me to their alert and favourite lists. And for all the reviews I have received for this story.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Becker and Parker spent the next couple of hours in the Cutter house. They searched the house trying to find information on where the cabin that Ethan had referred to was. While they were searching, other officers were dealing with the situation in the lounge room.

"Damn it, don't these people keep any records?" Parker exclaimed.

"I'm sure we'll find something Jenny. They must have moved to the area for a reason. They haven't been in Lima for long; maybe they haven't unpacked everything yet. Let's check the basement."

Parker nodded and headed out of the room. Bypassing the lounge room, they entered the basement through the kitchen. As luck would have it, they found a dozen or so boxes stacked in the corner of the room. Dividing them up, they started to go through them, methodically searching for some information on the cabin's location. Twenty minutes later Parker opened a box that contained files. Rifling through them she opened every file and read them. The fourth one she opened was the file that they were looking for.

"Danny, here it is. They own a cabin on Lake Cody over in Elida. That's close right?"

"Yeah, it's less than seven miles. Come on, we need to call the captain, get him to get us clearance to go into Elida."

Both of the detectives made their way up the stairs. Becker had his phone out and called their captain. The conversation was quick but succinct. Captain Leak said he'd ring Captain Oliver and get the all clear. Five minutes later he called back and told them that it was all good to go. Becker thanked them and ended the call.

"Let's go Jen; the Elida cops will assist us. We'll meet them at their station."

The detectives sprinted out to their car and headed out of Lima, making the short drive to Elida.

_Ethan smiled as he opened the door to the cabin. Things had gone quite smoothly. Kurt had come with him by his own volition, he'd left that other boy, Blaine, in the car. Ethan hoped that he was dead. Kurt was better off without him. Although he did wish that he'd been able to inflict some pain on him. He so wanted to cut his handsome face, make sure that he was punished._

"_Where are we?" Kurt asked softly; bringing Ethan out of his fantasy. He turned and smiled at Kurt._

"_We're home. Together we will make this place all ours."_

"_But where exactly are we?" Kurt persisted._

_Ethan looked at him suspiciously as his anger grew._

"_What does it matter? As long as we are together, you are happy here, aren't you Kurt?"_

_Kurt blanched when he saw Jim's face. He knew that he shouldn't aggravate him any further if he had any chance of getting away safely. If he said the wrong thing now, he knew that Jim would hurt him. He had to play along. He just hoped that his phone had recorded enough for the police to figure out where they were._

"_Of course I'm happy Jim."_

"_My name isn't Jim," he spat. "My folks made me use his name when we moved. My name is Ethan. Say my name Kurt."_

_Kurt swallowed. This guy was seriously warped. He hoped that the police would find them soon. Even though they hadn't been on the road for long, Kurt really had no idea where they were. All he could see when they had pulled up was trees and a lake in the distance. Would anyone ever find him?_

"_Kurt!" Ethan shook him. "I said, say my name, my proper name. I want to hear it from your lips."_

_Kurt looked up at him. He was almost as tall as Finn and he had a strong grip, which was starting to hurt his arms, so he swallowed again and licked his lips which was the wrong thing to do because it caused Ethan's eyes to dart to his mouth._

"_Ethan." He whispered, closing his eyes._

_Ethan took this as an invitation and he lowered his head for a kiss. The moment his lips touched Kurt's, Kurt flinched and pulled away quickly. He eyes flew open just in time for him to see Ethan's fist coming towards his face. When it connected, Kurt's head snapped back and tears sprang to his eyes. He raised a hand and gently touched his cheek._

"_I'm sorry Kurt but you shouldn't flinch."_

"_I'm…" He stopped and thought carefully before he continued. "I'm sorry Ethan; you surprised me, that's all. It won't happen again."_

"_That's good to hear Kurt. We can't start our life together fighting. I want us to be happy."_

"_So do I J…Ethan." Kurt caught himself just in time. He watched Ethan warily, not wanting to set him off again. Ethan could kill him. He knew that now._

"_So, what do you want to do for our first night together in our new home?"_

"_I'm sorry Ethan but I am so tired. It's been such a long day. Would you mind if I just go to bed?"_

"_Of course not love. Let me lock up and I'll join you."_

_Kurt started to shake when he heard this but he just closed his eyes and thought about Blaine, silently praying to whoever would listen that his boyfriend was alright. When he opened his eyes, Ethan was walking back to him. He took Kurt's hand and led him into the bedroom._

Ben and Ruth entered the hospital at a brisk walk, scanning the room for a familiar face. They spotted the Hummels and made their way over to them. Carol sent Finn over to the reception desk so that Doctor Page could be called. As the men shook hands, Carol hugged Ruth, telling her that Blaine would be ok. Finn returned to the group just as Dr Page came through the doors behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" She asked quietly.

Ruth walked over to her husband's side as they spoke to the doctor.

"We can go into this room is you want some more privacy." Dr Page continued, pointing to a nearby room.

"No, no, here is fine. We want the Hummels here with us. Their son is Blaine's boyfriend."

Dr Page smiled at them all, nodded and began to talk about Blaine's condition.

"First off, let me tell you that Blaine is in a stable condition but he did receive many injuries in the accident. He fractured his tibia and fibula as well as dislocating his patella. He has two broken ribs, a broken wrist and a severe concussion. We have him sedated at the moment. We want him to rest. He should come around in a few hours but we don't want him to get agitated."

"Oh My God. I want to see my son." Ruth cried as she clung to her husband. Dr Page nodded as she gently took a hold of Ruth's elbow and directed them towards the doors behind them. Before they followed the doctor, both of them turned to the Hummels and thanked them and told them that were praying that Kurt would be found soon. They then disappeared through he doors with the doctor. Carol, Burt and Finn remained at the hospital, not really knowing what else to do.

Puck paced up and down Lauren's lounge room, cursing softly to himself. He'd been like this since he'd arrived. Lauren had been worried, so she had rung everyone else and they were now all sitting the basement room. Puck hadn't really acknowledged any of them as they'd arrived. Lauren looked at Quinn and quietly pleaded with her for help. Quinn nodded and stood up. She walked over to Puck and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to stop pacing. He looked up, surprised when he saw her.

"What are you doing here Quinn?"'

"Lauren called us."

Puck looked around the room and was once again surprised that he hadn't heard them all arrive.

"Noah, what's happened?"

Puck looked back at Quinn before going to sit next to Lauren. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it. Taking a deep breath he told the others what had happened that night. He started from the phone call that they had received from Mrs. H, right through to the accident and Kurt being kidnapped. When he finished he had tears in his eyes. Everyone was sitting in stunned silence but they were all crying. Tina was the first to speak, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"No, Mrs. H asked us not to come tonight. They'll let us know if anything changes."

"Damn it, how could this happen?" Sam exclaimed angrily. "Do we know who it was?"

"Kurt mentioned something when we were visiting Mercedes about the cops wanting to talk to the guys in glee. They must have a reason for that. We know it's none of us so it must be one of the new guys." Artie said sensibly.

"But what can we do?" Britney asked.

"We can call them all. We can figure out who it is and then we go and get Kurt back."

"Santana stop. We can't do anything. I'm sure that the police are on it already. The best thing we can do is wait and then be there for Kurt and Blaine when they need us." Quinn said.

Santana sat back down but she wasn't happy. Sam took her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek. All that was left was for them to do was to wait.

_Kurt stared at the bed that dominated the room. He was going to have to share the bed with Ethan. He just hoped that Ethan believed that he was tired and wouldn't want to do anything. Maybe that way he could survive the night. Ethan led him to the bed and gently pushed him down. Kurt's heart started to race as fear threatened to overtake him. Ethan pushed at his shoulders, causing Kurt to fall backwards. As he lay there on his back, he watched with trepidation as Ethan climbed on to the bed, placing his knees on either side of Kurt's hips and his hands on either side of his head. As he lowered himself closer, Kurt had to stop himself from flinching. He didn't want another punch in the face. _

_When Ethan's lips met his, Kurt let out a whimper which only caused Ethan to deepen the kiss. He forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth which Kurt nearly gagged on. Kurt knew he had to go along, so he closed his eyes and pictured Blaine; his eyes, his smile, his taste. He was so lost in his fantasy that he forgot that it was Ethan who was kissing him. It wasn't until the kiss ended and he opened his eyes that he remembered where he was._

"_I knew you were the right one Kurt. That kiss told me everything I needed to know."_

_Kurt just stared up at him, this guy was seriously deluded and he had to get away from him, tonight. But first, he had to get him off him. Play along with him for now._

"_We're right for each other." Kurt said softly. "But I am so tired. Can we just turn in for the night? We have the rest of our lives together."_

"_Of course we can." Ethan replied, stroking Kurt's cheek. He then stood up and proceeded to undress in front of Kurt. Kurt quickly averted his gaze which made Ethan laugh._

"_You're not shy are you Kurt?"_

"_I guess I am."_

"_Well you can change in the bathroom but don't be long."_

_Kurt nodded and took the pajamas that Ethan was holding out to him. When he closed the door, he quickly scanned the small room and he realized that the window was too small for him to fit through. He would have to wait until Ethan fell asleep and sneak out of the front door. When he'd finished changing, he walked back into the bedroom, dread pooling in his stomach. Ethan was already under the blankets, resting against the headboard of the bed. When he saw Kurt, he flipped back the sheets and tapped the bed beside him. Kurt slowly made his was to the bed and got in, pulling the sheets up to his neck. Ethan shimmied down and snuggled close to Kurt, draping his arm over Kurt's waist. Kurt tensed slightly when he felt Ethan's whole body curve against his, he couldn't help himself. Suddenly, Ethan's hand reached out, surprising Kurt, but all he did was turn the light off, whispering good night into Kurt's ear as he settled back down behind him._

_For the next few hours, Kurt moved as little as possible. He tried to keep his breathing even as he listened to Ethan's breathing. When the other boy's breathing had been in a constant rhythm for a while, he knew that the time had arrived. He gently lifted Ethan's arm up and slide out of the bed. He stayed crouched by the bed for a moment, making sure that Ethan didn't wake up. When he didn't move, Kurt slowly stood up and then made his way to the front door. When he tried to open the door, he found it locked. He quickly turned the lock and tried again but the door wouldn't budge. He ran his hand up form the knob and felt not one but two other locks. Of course there were other locks. No wonder Ethan felt safe falling asleep. He knew that Kurt had nowhere to go._

"_You're not trying to leave me are you Kurt?"_

_Spinning around, Kurt saw Ethan leaning on the bedroom doorframe. That sight in itself scared him but it was the knife that he was holding that terrified him. He had to think of a plausible excuse as to why he was at the door. One that Ethan would believe._

"_Of course I wasn't why would I? This is where I want to be. I thought I heard something when I went to the bathroom and I was just coming to check on it."_

_Kurt stopped speaking and wearily watched Ethan, hoping that he believed him. After a little while, Ethan began to walk towards him, never taking his eyes off Kurt. He didn't look angry and Kurt took that as a good sign. When he was standing in front of him, Kurt tried to smile but any attempt was promptly wiped from his face when Ethan grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him against his body._

"_Now, why don't I believe you? Why must you try to leave? I won't let you go, ever! You are mine, so you had better get used to it."_

"_Please Ethan, let me go. Take me home. Please."_

"_NO! I'll never let you go and now you will be mine, in every way."_

_At this, Kurt started to truly struggle and lash out at his captor. He wouldn't let Ethan do this to him. He couldn't, Blaine was his one and only lover and he would fight to the death to stop Ethan from raping him._

Becker and Parker stepped through the doors of the Elida police station and made their way to the captain's office. Knocking on the door, they entered the room. Captain Oliver stood up and shook their hands.

"Detective Becker, Parker, I've organized my guys to help you. I've been looking over the area." He said, pointing to the map on his desk. "Going on the information you gave me earlier, I've pinpointed where the cabin is."

He walked back behind his desk and proceeded to show them where the cabin was and the best way to approach it. Both Becker and Parker agreed to his plan and the three of them went out to the main room to brief the team. Ten minutes later, half a dozen cars, containing heavily armed police officers, pulled away from the station on their way to Lake Cody. Captain Oliver was in the car with Becker and Parker. When they entered the Lakes area, the cars separated. They had decided to approach the cabin from two different directions. As they got closer to the cabin Oliver ordered everyone to turn off their headlights. Luckily the night sky was clear, allowing the full moon to guide them the remainder of the way. Cresting the hill, Oliver pointed out the cabin. Becker radioed to the cars behind him to kill their engines once they'd reached the crest and to cruise down to the cabin silently.

Positioning themselves around the cabin the officers waited for the go ahead. They knew that the main objective was to rescue the hostage. They had to wait until the other officers were in place before they went in. Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream from inside the cabin. Becker swore and looked at Parker. Looking over at Captain Oliver, Becker nodded and the captain gave the order for his officers to enter the cabin.

Ruth held her son's hand and quietly cried. Why had this happened to her son again? She didn't blame Kurt. Oh my God, poor Kurt. The psycho, who had done this to her son, had taken Kurt. They would need to keep that from Blaine, at least for the time being. When he'd recovered a bit, if Kurt was still missing, they would have to tell him. Ruth looked over at her husband. He was pale and his eyes were red. He loved his boys and hated to see them in any pain. The last time Blaine had been in hospital, she thought that Ben would kill the boys who had beaten his son. This time would be no different, once he knew that Blaine would be alright. Murmuring from the bed brought her eyes back to her son.

"Kurt… Kurt."

"Shh honey, it's ok. You're safe." Ruth whispered while stroking his forehead. "Just rest, you need to sleep."

Blaine's head rolled from side to side for a couple of seconds before he settled back to sleep. Ruth wiped her cheeks and reached out to her husband, taking his hand in hers and squeezed it lovingly.

Nick stood outside his brother's room, watching his parents as they sat worriedly at his bedside. Nick couldn't do this again; sit by his brother praying for him to get better. He needed to do something, anything. Turning around, he walked out of the ward. When he went through the main doors, he almost ran into Finn. Pulling up short, he looked at he younger boy's face and he remembered that Kurt was still missing. It had been five hours since the accident. He clapped his hand on Finn's shoulder and offered to buy him some coffee. Finn nodded and the two of them made their way to the cafeteria. They made sure that they didn't mention the events of this evening or the last few days.

_Kurt continued to scream and punch at Ethan as he dragged him into the bedroom and threw him face down onto the bed. Kurt tried to crawl across the bed but Ethan grabbed his foot with one hand and pulled him back while he pulled down his pants. Once he'd kicked off his pants he grabbed at the waist of Kurt's pajamas and yanked them down his legs, Kurt screamed and kicked out at Ethan but Ethan just pushed him harder into the mattress and kneed his legs apart. Using his free hand, he probed Kurt's anus roughly with all of his fingers, making Kurt whimper. As he was about to thrust his penis into Kurt, telling him that they would be together forever, the front door burst open._

_Ethan quickly grabbed the knife from the bedside table and pulled Kurt up in front of him, holding the knife to his throat. The two boys watched as the police entered the bedroom with their guns drawn. Both boys were naked from the waist down but neither really cared. Becker didn't care either; his attention was drawn to the knife at Kurt's throat._

"_Ethan, come on, drop the knife. You don't want to hurt Kurt do you?"_

"_No, but he's mine. I won't lose him like I lost Dom. I won't live without him." He said as he pressed the knife closer to Kurt's throat, drawing blood. Becker could see that Kurt was crying in earnest now. He tried again to talk Ethan down._

"_Ethan, let him go. I'm sure we can work something out. Kurt's bleeding, let me get him to a doctor."_

"_NO! Leave us. I'm not letting him go. He's mine, forever. If you come any closer, I'll kill him. If I can't have him, no-one will. Don't you understand? We were meant to be together. Kurt even said so."_

_Becker knew in that instant that Ethan would not give in. They would have to take him by force but that also increased the chances of Kurt getting hurt. He looked over at Oliver and gave a small nod. Oliver surreptitiously signaled his sharp shooter to be ready to take the shot. He knew that his man wouldn't miss. Turning his attention back to the scene in front of him, he hoped that the two detectives from Lima could rectify the situation but he didn't think they could._

"_Ethan, we're giving you one last chance. Let Kurt go and come with us. If you don't, we'll be forced to fire out weapons."_

"NO!" 

_Just that one word and he started to move the knife against Kurt's throat. Becker didn't give him a chance to go any further._

"_NOW!" He yelled out._

_A split second later he saw Ethan drop the knife and fall backwards, away from Kurt. The bullet had entered his skull in the middle of his forehead. Kurt collapsed to the floor, grabbing his throat as he wept loudly._

Parker quickly ran to him as she holstered her gun. Grabbing the blanket from the bed she covered Kurt before she grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the floor and put the material to his throat.

"We need an ambulance." She called out to no-one in particular before she lowered her voice and spoke to Kurt. "Kurt, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore. We'll get you back to your parents soon. You're safe."

She kept murmuring that to him, telling him that he was safe, as she held him. He was shaking and had gone white.

"Where is that ambulance?"

"It's just pulled up outside."

"The paramedics are here Kurt. You're going to be fine."

She stood up as the paramedics entered the room. They removed the pants from his neck and checked his throat. They placed a sterile pad on the wound and lifted him onto the stretcher.

"How is he?" Becker asked.

"He'll be fine. He's actually very lucky; it's only a superficial wound. It probably won't even need stitches."

"Is he stable enough to be taken to Lima General?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because his family is there with his boyfriend. I can call them and let them know what's happening."

"OK, we'll take him there."

"I'll ride with him Danny. You ring Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and I'll talk to them when I get there."

"OK Jen, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The two detectives followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. Parker hopped in the back with Kurt. Becker watched them drive away and then he pulled out his phone and called Kurt's parents.

"Hello, Burt Hummel speaking."

"Mr. Hummel, its Detective Becker here. I have some good news. Kurt has been found. He has a minor injury but he'll be fine. He's obviously shaken up. The ambulance is bringing him to Lima General. Detective Parker is riding with him. They should be there shortly."

Burt thanked the detective and turned to his family. He told them the good news. Carol and Finn stood up and they all hugged. Nick, who had been sitting with them, let out a huge sigh. This was the best news that they had received all night. He stood and told them that he would go and tell his parents. Finn took out his phone and called Puck to fill him in on the good news. When Finn told him, he could hear Puck telling the others and then their cheering. He hung up the phone and smiled for the first time since he'd come across Kurt's smashed car.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Everyone stood in the Hummel's backyard. The mood was joyous. Standing in front of the group was Kurt and Blaine. They had their arms around each other and were smiling fondly at their family and friends.

"We would like to thank you all for coming tonight. It's a little bit later than we had planned but we made it. With the help and patience of everyone here both Blaine and I have come through a very dark place in our lives and we want to move on from here and not dwell on what has been. We would also like to tell you that we feel blessed to have each and every one of you in our lives."

Everyone cheered and a few wiped tears off their cheeks. The boys were soon engulfed by everyone who was glad that they were both healthy and safe.


End file.
